I Will Not Cry
by Gina Jade
Summary: Mai goes to Zuko to talk about their relationship. On his wedding day.


I changed some of Zuko's dialogue so he wouldn't sound like an ass and put in the, "I love Zuko more than I fear you." I forgot about it while I was writing this and people have been questioning about it in reviews so, ta-da! Fixed!

Review, please!

-Scarlett

Red surrounded the room as the woman sat waiting for her love. She nervously fiddled with the hem of her long sleeves and bit her lip.

She had to tell him.

Doubt flashed through her mind as she thought of the past. What had happened between them? Did he get the impression that she did not care as much? Did he just lose interest? What was different about this other women?

Reeling in her anger, she heard muffled voices as someone entered the chambers and her stomach flipped, a sweat broke out in between her shoulder blades as she forgot about her anger. She waited for him to enter the bedroom where she sat close to the window on a-surprisingly-golden futon.

"Uncle, I am perfectly capable of getting ready myself. I do not need any help! You may go and set up the rest of the arrangements and please ignore my uncle if he wishes to fetch you for anything involving myself." The main door quietly closed as she heard him hum a unfamiliar soft tune. She felt as if one of her knives had stabbed her in the stomach as the doorknob turned slowly and he stepped through with a daydreaming smile-

-that quickly turned into a frown.

"Mai."

She swallowed as she felt her stomach flip once again. She said nothing.

"What are you doing in my chambers?" Fire Lord Zuko stood elegantly in the doorway as the weapon's master fought to find words. "I-I..um need to talk to you."

Zuko arched his only eyebrow. "On my wedding day?" He sighed and motioned her into the sitting area. "I can not talk long so please be quick." With a few deep breaths, she brought herself off of the futon and walked into the main room of his chambers. She sat once again on the satin cushions. Zuko stood eying her by the fireplace.

Silence.

"Well? What did you want to tell me?" Mai flinched at his voice. It was just so...soft and warm as if he were talking to a friend. Not the woman who was helplessly in love with him. Well...with a jolt of her heart she thought that maybe that was all he thought of her.

With a deep breath, she quickly repeated the words she had rehearsed all morning. "I don't think you should marry Katara."

The fireplace sprang to life. Mai flinched and covered her face as the nineteen year old stared at her through narrowed eyes. "Really? Then who should I be marrying? You?" Tears stung at the back of her lids but she fought for them to stay away as she lowered her arms from protecting her face. She wanted to lie. To say his fiance was an adulterer in many ways. To say she would sneak off into the night to be in the arms of the Avatar. Anything to have him back. But, instead she spoke one broken word: "Yes."

The Fire Lord started to speak but the Fire Nation noble had cut her lord off as she paid close attention to her hands clasped together. "Don't you see? She's Water Tribe! She is and will never be accepted here. I am just looking out for you so you don't ruin the rest of your life by stressing over your nation hating your Lady. And you have only known her for a couple of years where as we've known each other our whole lives. You saw how everyone said we were to be together for eternity. That _our child_ would be Crowned Prince. This wasn't supposed to happen." Embarrassed, she looked up to find the firebender pinching his nose in frustration. Silence once again descended on the two save for the sniffles coming from the otherwise cold woman.

"Mai...Why do you do this to me?" Her heart jumped as she felt that he could be struck with doubt. Zuko sighed and looked to her with determination in his eyes. "I love Katara. You need to realize that. I don't care what the Council or my people think about her and even if we've only known each other for a few years," Mai watched as he looked to the small painting of him and Katara resting by his mother's turtle duck pond. "I know her more than any other person."

Mai's heart sank into her stomach. Why was this happening? In heartbreak, she lashed out. "Oh, why don't you just get on with it! Quit acting like you care if my feelings are hurt! Where is the Zuko who didn't care what people thought? I guess that water _girl_ changed you into one of them! Spineless!" Having her words processed back to her, she widened her eyes as a hint of anger shone through the Fire Lord's golden orbs. Surprisingly, his voice came out in a soft murmur.

"Spineless. Is that what you think my fiance is? If I remember correctly, she was the Avatar's waterbending teacher. She fought against countless Fire Nation soldiers even as an inexperienced bender and even stood up to Azula countless times. Something you would have never done. If that's your definition of spineless, then I completely agree with you."

She hung her head and took hold of the cloth around her wrist. "You're wrong. Don't you remember? Or has she clouded your memory like a Siren? I helped you escape my uncle's prison. Do you know what I told Azula before she tried to kill me with that lightning of hers? 'I love Zuko more than I fear you.' Does that even _matter_ to you?" She caught sight of the guilt and surprise in his face as water started to cloud her vision. They rarely had expressed the word _love_ to each other. "Why are you doing this? I am supposed to be the Fire Lady!"

A sigh once again came from the teen."When we were together...I remember my definition of the perfect Fire Lady was for her to be quiet and to do what she was told. That I didn't need her opinion when I came into reign. That is what I thought of when I was with you...But now I know Katara is the perfect Fire Lady. Do you know that the night I proposed to her, I had said, 'Will you be my Fire Lady?' and she had answered, 'I would love to be your wife'? _That_ is what I love about her. She does not care about a title." Zuko briskly walked over to the tray of water and filled his glass. "She is always there for me. Unlike you. When I was banished, you had not answered any of my letters I had sent you. But, once I had returned you were there but did not listen. 'I asked how you were. I did not ask for a life story.' you would say. Remember, when I went in search for my mother? I had asked for your help but you were "busy". That was your mistake right there. That trip was when I realized I was truly in love with Katara."

Mai scowled at the print of an arrow flying through the scarlet sky and looked up at his face. "That was something that was obviously between you and her. You only have that in common because her mother is dead." Venom poured with her words as the fire exploded once again.

"And even if her mother was standing next to her, helping her into her wedding dress this instant instead of mine, she still would have come!" Slamming the cup onto the tray, Zuko took a deep breath and motioned at the door. "I'm sorry, Mai. Please leave. There is nothing between us but friendship if you will take it. That is all I can say."

With her head held high, the noble gathered her skirts and walked to the door. As tears started to run down her cheeks, she grasped the doorknob and whispered, "I love you, Zuko." Softly opening the door, she walked quickly down the corridor, and once she came across the beautifully crafted pillars, she hid herself as her body wracked with sobs.

_FIN._


End file.
